


Offers and Deals

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [67]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric and Greylock watch a transaction between Baileywick and a merchant.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Offers and Deals

Cedric watched as Greylock looked over the minerals and small pieces of precious metals being sold outside of a mine. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “You make glass; why do you need rocks for glass?” he asked.

Greylock laughed, shaking his head. “You really don’t know how glass is made, do you?” he asked.

“I’m a sorcerer,” he said with a pout. “We don’t have to make glass!”

“Putting in different minerals and metals changes the color of the glass,” he explained. “Adding some gold to red makes sure it doesn’t fade over time.”

“It sounds like some kind of odd alchemy,” Cedric said as they paid for the supplies.

“It is in a way. I rather like it,” Greylock said with a nod. “It’s almost like being a sorcerer again,” he whispered as they walked away.

“You could always brew potions with me,” Cedric offered.

He laughed, adjusting his hat. “Thank you for the offer, old boy. I appreciate it.” He perked up as they ventured further into the marketplace and he started to giggle, the sound coming off as strange thanks to his burnt throat.

“What?”

“Someone is flirting with Baileywick! Let’s see how long it takes him to figure it out!” Greylock hissed, taking Cedric’s hand and dragging him forward. He pointed the steward out to his friend and smiled.

Baileywick had stopped at a stall selling fabrics. He was looking over several bolts and did not seem to notice that the merchant was standing very close to him to answer his questions. “I haven’t seen this kind of dye style before,” he hummed.

“We crush up shells and use them in our dyes. It makes the purple especially deep and dark. Several washings ensures the dye won’t stain someone’s skin from wearing it.” He smiled at Baileywick, tilting his head. “It would be a shame to have someone like you end up with dye stains on your skin.”

“It comes out with a bath,” Baileywick hummed.

“I’m sure you could use help with such a thing, hm?”

“No, I’m actually really good at getting dye stains out. You just have to use the right soap and it comes right off.”

((Cedric had to swat Greylock to make him get his giggling under control at this point. “They’ll hear us!” he hissed.))

The merchant held up a bolt of soft gray fabric and showed it to him next. “This would look wonderful on you, I think. It would bring out the lovely green in your eyes.”

Baileywick looked over the gray fabric, humming as he tilted his head. “I think the prince could use something like this for one of his formal outfits…” he murmured.

((Cedric watched as the merchant touched Baileywick’s hand in a nonchalant way. The sorcerer couldn’t help feeling a little jealous, even if he knew Baileywick was his boyfriend. “He’s awfully touchy…” he murmured.))

“How much is this?” Baileywick asked, choosing a bolt of shimmering fabric. “The colors look as if they change with every little movement. It’s marvelous! Queen Miranda would look outstanding in something made from this.”

“Normally it would be at least twenty-five for a foot but I think for someone like you I could make a deal,” he hummed, touching Baileywick’s hand again.

“If we could come to an arrangement I wouldn’t be adverse to purchasing several other fabrics to make up the difference,” the steward said.

The merchant smiled, leaning closer. “I think I could give you a deal for a few little ki…”

“Baileywick!” Cedric’s arms were around the steward’s shoulders in a flash. He rested his chin on his shoulder and shot the merchant a look before turning back to Baileywick. “We were looking for you!”

“Oh? You and Mr. Demi found what he needed?” he asked.

“Oh yes, we just arrived,” Greylock hummed. He looked over at the merchant and bit back a snicker at the look on his face. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh well I was just…” Baileywick blinked in surprise when Cedric gently turned his head, kissing him. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you,” Cedric said.

“You’re finally getting comfortable doing such things in public! I’m so proud of you, Cedric!” Baileywick said with a smile. He allowed Cedric to pull him away from the stall, accepting another kiss from the younger man.

“It was never gonna happen,” Greylock whispered, “he’s a sugar daddy and that’s his sugar baby.”

“Really?” the merchant asked in surprise. “He doesn’t come off as a sugar daddy!”

“Oh yeah. Baileywick is a very refined sugar daddy who likes twinks with big noses. Cedric is his eccentric twink sugar baby. He takes care of anything the man needs and…”

“What are you telling him?” Cedric called over his shoulder.

“Just discussing prices!” Greylock chirped with an innocent smile.


End file.
